Le plaisir de la randonée
by moonyhp
Summary: le titre veut tout dire ( corriger)


Avertissement cet os contient de scène pour adultes et relation entre deux hommes .  
Dans cet os les personnages son humain aucun loup-garou ni sorcier et ni vampire .  
Bonne lecture .

Je sais qu'il aura des fautes ( j'ai effacer le plus que je pouvais ) mais quand on et dyslexique ( et ce n'est pas une excuse ) il a faussement des fautes

Merci à Kitsuly corrigée une bonne partie de cette os

_**Le plaisir de la randonnée**_

_**Point de vue de générale **_

Quatre beaux jeunes hommes se trouvaient sur un chemin de randonnée non loin d'une forêt que l'on appelait interdite. Dans cette forêt plein de rumeurs circulent, mais la plus étrange est celle-ci : toutes personnes entrant vierge ne l'était plus en sortant). Mais retournons plutôt à nos quatre jeunes amis. Celui qui était en tête se nommait Remus Lupin, assez petit pour son âge il venait de fêter ses 19 ans, cheveux châtain, yeux dorée, visage d'ange. On lui aurait donné le bon Dieu sans confession. Les deux suivants, aurait pu être pris pour frères, tous les deux avaient des cheveux noirs. L'un les portaient long il avait aussi les yeux gris bleus, il s'appelait Sirius Black. Son voisin, James Potter, ou le hérisson comme le surnommait des fois Sirius, avait les cheveux en bataille, des lunettes rondes et des yeux marron. Le dernier marchait un peu en retrait admirant le paysage était Peter Pettigrow encore plus petit que le jeune Lupin mais, comme ses trois amis, était aussi beau et intelligent. Les trois premiers étaient en pleine discussion, le dernier ne voulant pas participer à cette dispute qu'il trouvait puérile. Donc Remus, Sirius et James avait une discussion un peu animée. Il y a trois jours, James et Sirius avaient promis à Remus qu'aujourd'hui, c'est lui qu'il choisirait le programme de la journée et pour leur plus grand malheur, le jeune Lupin avait décidé de faire de la randonnée.

_**-Mais Remus pour quelle raison tu nous tortures ainsi. Lui demanda Sirius.**_

_**-Oui qu'est-ce qu'on t'as fait pour que tu choisisses la randonnée. Renchérit le jeune Potter.**_

_**-C'est bon pour la santé. Tu as déjà entendu, 20 minutes de sport par jour. Leur répondit Remus.**_

_**-Et oui et aussi cinq fruits et légumes par jour et alors on leur fait pas allée fessait demi-tour et je te paye le resto de ton choix lui proposa James.**_

_**-Non .La réponse était claire et décidait. Rien ne lui fera changer d'avis.**_

_**-Maissssssssssssss .Tenta une nouvelle fois James.**_

_**-En plus il y a un an quand c'était ma cousine Andromeda qui tenait le site tu n'en fessais pas de ta chère randonnée.**_

Oui la cousine de Sirius tenait belle bien ce parc comme nous l'a informé le jeune héritier Black mais ils se sont arrêtés quand un heureux événement leur arriva, la jeune Nymphadora était née. Comme le parc prenait beaucoup trop de temps et qu'il souhaitait voir la petite grandir ils avaient passé le flambeau à un jeune couple d'une trentaine d'années, la famille Cullen. Carlisle, médecin et gérant du parc avec sa femme Esmée mais elle ne faisait pas que cela, elle s'occupait aussi de sa famille. Ils avaient cinq enfants Edward et Rosalie qui était en couple, Jasper et Alice aussi filaient le parfait amour et Emmett . Mais ne criez pas au scandale sur leur couple ils étaient bel et bien les enfants Cullen mais tous adoptés. Je vous le précise car quand ils sont arrivés, beaucoup de gens avaient été scandalisé, même après que tout le monde su qu'ils n'avaient aucun lien de parenté ça à continué d'en faire jaser plus d'un surtout quand il n'y avait rien de nouveau comme ragots. Mais Peter intervient à son tour.

_**-Je pense surtout qu'Emmett n'est pas pour rien dans cette histoire.**_

Remus était rouge dès l'instant que Peter avait prononcé le nom de son camarade de lycée. Il était ravi que James et Sirius soient derrière lui. Eux, en revanchent, s'étaient arrêter net.

_**-Emmett Cullen? Questionna Sirius et James en même temps.**_

_**-Tu en connais beaucoup d'Emmett leur répondit Peter.**_

Il n'en pas fallut plus à Black et Potter pour accourir vers leur ami qui en avait profité pour prendre plus d'avance. Arrivés à la hauteur du jeune Lupin, qui pour son plus grand malheur n'avait pas toujours retrouvé une couleur normale. Ils placèrent chacun un bras sur ses frêles épaules.

_**-Mais ce n'est pas gentil de ne pas nous l'avoir dit. Commença a le sermonné Sirius.**_

_**-Je n'ai rien dit car Peter fait fausse route tout simplement.**_

_**-Mon très cher ami, si tu était Pinocchio ton nez serait en train de s'allonger.**_

_**-Tout à fait exact très cher James, regardes le pauvre, il est tout rouge.**_

_**-Arrêtez bande d'idiot ! C'est parce qu'il fait chaud.**_

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard amusé et revinrent à la charge.

_**-Ta chaud ou ce sont les hormones ? Se moqua gentiment Sirius**_

_**-Personnellement je dirai plus les hormones, nous sommes le 13 mars, il fait peine 3 degrés et ça fait 5 minutes qu'on a quitté la voiture.**_

_**-Mais vous allez me lâcher avec ça.**_

_**-Oh le prend pas mal mais nous sommes content pour toi c'est tout, surtout que nous t'avions plus vu avec personne depuis que ta rupture avec Snape et cela date de 4 ans.**_

_**-Et en plus on sait très bien que vous n'avez jamais été plus loin que des bisous mignons, mais il faut qu'un jour tu passes à la pratique.**_

_**-Parce que toi tu la fais avec Lily.**_

_**-Non j'attends le jour parfait mais je les déjà fais avec Narcissa Black bien que maintenant ce soit Malefoy.**_

_**-Bon je n'ai rien dit mais ça ne te regarde toujours pas.**_

Cependant Peter qui les avait rattrapé, en rajouta une couche.

_**-Tu devrais quand même tenter ta chance.**_

_**-Il n'est même pas gay, je vais me prendre une jolie veste. C'est ce que vous voulez ?**_

_**-Pas gay, personne ne le sait mais, Alice Londubat m'a dit qu'elle l'avait vu embrasser Mike Newton dans les vestiaires après un entraînement de basket.**_

_**-Mike sort avec Jessica. Que faisait Alice dans les vestiaires des gars ? De plus même s'il était gay, ce dont je doute toujours, il ne sortirait jamais avec moi.**_

_**-Première question, Mike sort bien avec Jessica mais il est bi. Deuxième question, Alice voulait retrouver son Franck et troisième question tu es beau, intelligent, je ne vois pas pour quelle raison il ne pourrait pas dire oui.**_

_**-Tu parles avec toutes les cicatrices que j'ai, il me trouvera moche.**_

Cette histoire date d'il y a douze ans. Le jour de la fête des mères plus précisément. Le petit Remus, âgé de sept ans revenait de chez la fleuriste. Il avait acheté une jolie rose pour sa maman avait toute ses petites économies, il était fier et pressé de lui offrir. Il était presque arrivé chez lui, il habitait juste après le virage. Mais ce jour-là, il n'arriva pas jusque chez lui. Un homme du nom de Fenrir Greyback fonça sur lui avec sa voiture. L'homme en question était ivre. Il percuta le petit garçon qui traversa la vitrine du restaurant juste derrière lui. Remus resta 3 semaines dans le coma. Il n'a eu aucune séquelle pour le bonheur de tout le monde mais il garda des cicatrices à vie et Fenrir prit dix ans de prison ferme.

Ils avaient bien avancés car la maison des Cullen était en vue et leur chien de garde Alastor courait en leur rencontre. C'était l'ancien chien du shérif Swan mais il attaquait chaque suspect. Trop dangereux Madame Cullen l'avait pris en disant que le grand air lui ferait du bien. Donc Alastor arriva jusqu'aux 4 jeunes, il sentit Remus et le laissa passer mais il a fallu plus de temps pour James, Sirius et Peter. Une fois fait ils purent arriver à l'accueil pour préciser leur présence afin de pouvoir continuer la petite balade. Comme d'habitude ce fut Esmé qui les accueillit suivie de peu par Carlisle.

_**-Bonjours Remus tu es venu avec des amis.**_

_**-Bonjours Mme et M. Cullen. Oui je crois que vous connaissez déjà Sirius voilà James et Peter.**_

_**-Remus combien de fois il faudra te dire ne nous appeler par nos prénoms.**_

Il n'a pas eu le temps de réponde que la cadette de la famille arrivait en sautillant tenant un paquet dans ses mains et la tendue à Remus. Il le regardait sans comprendre.

_**-C'est pour ton anniversaire même si c'est passé mais c'est aussi de la part de toute la famille mais surtout de celle d'Emmett.**_

_**-Merci mais comment tu l'as su ?**_

_**-Sirius lorsqu'il a crié bon anniversaire Remus au réfectoire.**_

Le dit Remus jeta un regard noir à Sirius ce dernier pas gêné pour un sou regarda son ami un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Remus remercia les Cullen présent.

_**-Tu devrais ouvrir ton cadeau maintenant Remus. Mais où est Emmett s'il a participé ?**_

_**-Dans la forêt interdite entrain de banaliser le chemin pour les randonneurs du coté nord les informa Carlisle.**_

_**-Et on devrait commencer par le sud Carlisle.**_

_**-Bien chef a tout ta l'heure les enfants.**_

Tout le monde les regarda partir main dans la main.

_**-Tu l'ouvres quand ton cadeau ? Demanda Alice**_

_**-Tu n'aurais pas dû. Lui répond Remus assez gêné.**_

Mais il finit quand même par l'ouvrir. Il sortit du parqué des chaussures, deux t-shirts, un pantalon assez moulant et un blouson. Il était ravi pour les chaussures pour les tenus un peu moins, ce n'était pas son genre, plus celui de James et de Sirius. Un sifflement admirateur sorti de la bouche de Peter James et Sirius.

_**-Aller vient avec moi.**_

Sans attendre de réponse Alice attrapa la main du jeune Lupin et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Ce dernier jeta des regards de secours à ses trois amis. Mais ils ne bougèrent pas pour aller aider le pauvre Remus. Ce dernier était arrivé dans la cuisine des Cullen où Jasper était déjà installé.

_**-Salut Jaspeerrrrrr.**_

Le pauvre était encore une fois traîné par Alice jusqu'à la salle de bain.

_**-Bon tu mets la tenu qu'on ta offert et tu reviens nous voir.**_

_**-Mais Alice ce n'est pas pratique pour la randonnée.**_

Elle rit, d'un rire cristallin.

_**-Comme si tu faisais de la randonnée pour marcher, nous savons tous que ta motivation a un prénom et je dirai même Emmett.**_

Pour toute réponse Remus entra dans la salle de bain complètement rouge. Dix minutes plus tard il ressortait habillé d'un jean serré haut très moulant et d'une veste en cuir qui fessait ressortie ces cheveux. Bien sûr Alice l'attendait juste derrière et quand elle le vu elle se mit a crier qu'il était vraiment beau comme ça. Sur le coup Remus a bien cru que Jasper allait rappliquer pour lui en foutre une car Alice n'arrêtait pas de lui tourner autour. Il est bien venu et Alice lui demanda comment il le trouvait.

_**-Bien et Emmett va le trouver à son goût.**_

Pauvre Remus lui qui était déjà tout rouge trouva le moyen de rougir plus cependant il réussit à répliquer :

_**-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler tous les deux.**_

_**-Tu crois qu'on ne t'a pas vu jeter des coups d'œil à une certaine personne la dernière fois qu'Esmée t'as invité à boire un chocolat après ta randonnée ?**_

Remus était apprécié dans cette famille tout particulièrement par Esmée et Carlisle qui le choyait comme un de leurs enfants surtout depuis qu'ils avaient appris que Remus n'avait plus ses parents depuis deux ans. Au début, il vivait chez Madame et Monsieur Potter avec James et Sirius, ce dernier avait quitté ses parents. Mais Remus avait trouvé un petit boulot et louait un petit studio. Mais chaque fois qu'il venait soit Esmée l'invitait à manger ou il repartait avec un plat fait maison. Carlisle vérifiait toujours qu'il était en bonne santé. Qu'il avait ses vaccins à jour. Il appréciait beaucoup toutes ces attentions car même les enfants Cullen si m'était mais d'un côté il avait l'impression de jouer les intrus dans leur joli petit famille. Malgré tout, ça ne l'empêchait pas de réponde à Alice.

_**-De qui ? La dernière fois j'ai parlé à toutes les personnes présentes donc je les ai toutes regardé.**_

_**-Tu es vraiment de mauvaise foi mais bon vas faire ta rando, il ne faut par faire attendre tes amis.**_

_**-Je vais me changer et je les rejoins.**_

_**-Non non, tu restes comme cela.**_

_**-Mais Alice je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que pour marcher ça n'était pas pratique.**_

Elle ne répondit pas et le traîna encore fois, mais cette fois jusqu'à Sirius James et Peter qui étaient restés dehors. Dès qu'ils virent leur ami ils le complémentaire et lui dirent que ça lui allait mieux que les vêtements difformes qu'il portait tous les jours. Après que Remus ai remercié une nouvelle fois Alice et Jasper pour leurs cadeaux ils reprirent la marche. Pendant tout le chemin James, Peter et Sirius charriaient le pauvre Remus. Il allait leur répondre mais fut arrêté par une voix venant de la forêt.

_**-Aller Tom remonte de ton trou.**_

_**-Je ne m'appelle pas Tom mais Voldemort et un jour je serai le plus grand sorcier du monde.**_

_**-Mais les sorciers, et les vampires n'excitent pas Tom. Soit raisonnable, si tu remontes toute suite tu auras droit à des bonbons aux citrons.**_

_**-Non je n'ai pas le temps je cherche la pierre philosophale.**_

Nos quatre amis avaient bien reconnu la voix du professeur Dumbledore et de Tom son petit protégé qui provenait de la forêt interdite. Il allait le voir pour savoir si le pauvre avait besoin d'un coup de main. Après la salutation les garçons regardèrent Tom.

_**-C'est lui qui a fait ce trou ? Demanda Peter**_

Tom faisait régulièrement des trous dans la forêt interdite, en général les Cullen les rebouchaient, mais ils mettront plus de temps pour celui-ci, il devait faire deux mètres de profondeur et un mètre de large .

_**-Oui mon enfant c'est bien Tom.**_

_**-Tom il faut remonter maintenant.**_

-Non et toute façon je n'ai pas d'échelle je peux pas et na.

Remus sauta dans le trou et fit la courte échelle à Tom, Dumbledore remercia chaleureusement Remus et partit avant que Tom en face un autre.

_**-Les gars vous m'aidez à sortir.**_

_**-Non on va aller chercher Emmett.**_

Ils coururent, suivit par les cris de Remus leur demandant de revenir. Il commençait à maudire chacun de ces trois d'idiots d'amis sur au moins dix générations quand des pas se firent entendre. Il releva la tête. Emmett sourire aux lèvres le regardait. Remus se maudissait à ce moment, Emmett le garçon sûr qui il avait flashé depuis un an était là, à le regarder dans une situation plus que ridicule.

_**-Donc c'est vrai ce que disaient tes amis . Je peux te dire que je ne les croyais pas.**_

_**-Bon tu as fini de te moquer de moi.**_

_**-Je ne me moque pas de toi.**_

Il sauta dans le trou et comme il était ni large et pareil en longueur il était très proche de Remus.

_**-Je t'assure je ne me moque pas de toi. J'adore même cette situation. Je vais pouvoir faire ce que je désire depuis longtemps.**_

Remus pensait pour que pour sa santé mentale Emmett se trouvait bien trop près de lui, il avala enfin sa salive qui était restée coincée sans sa bouche depuis que l'autre garçon l'avait rejoint.

_**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?**_

Emmett plaça ses mains sur la paroi de mur de terre, encadrant Remus et le regarda droit dans les yeux

_**-Tu n'as pas une idée ? En passant, tu es mignon habillé comme cela et même très bandant.**_

Dire que Remus était rouge serai un euphémisme.

_**-Mais ne rougit pas mon petit agneau. Alors tu me réponds ?**_

_**-Je ne sais pas.**_

_**-Tu veux que je te montre ?**_

À cet instant un ange et un démon se posèrent sur chaque épaule de Remus. L'ange commença.

_**-Ce n'est pas bien Remus c'est un pêcher.**_

Le démon continua.

_**-Une chose à te dire FONCE MON GARS.**_

_**-Toi démon tu ne sais pas ce dont tu parles? Tu ne le connaît pas bien alors tais toi. Remus écoute-moi bien ...**_

Le démon ne se laissa pas démonter il retira sa chaussure et assomma l'ange

_**-Maintenant fonces. Moi j'ai un petit ange à dévergonder. **_

Et il disparu en même temps que l'ange.

Remus se dit qu'il était fou et bon à interné. Il répondit à Emmett d'une toute petite voix.

_**-Oui .**_

_**-Oui quoi ?**_

_**-Montres moi.**_

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Emmett pour attraper ce pauvre Remus par le col et l'embrasser. Remus revient à la réalité quand Emmett commença à lui retirer son blouson.

_**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**_

Il n'eu pas de réponse à part une main qui commença à caresser doucement son entrejambe. Et ces dernières se mit au garde à vous. Là, il n'était plus du tout le Remus raisonnable que tout le monde connaîssait. Il ne réfléchit plus et fonça, profitant du moment.

_**-Hum tu ne trouves pas que ton pantalon est de trop ?**_

_**-Oui.**_

À cet instant Emmett continuait à faire subir à Remus son désir et si Emmett avait affirmé à Remus que la terre était plate, il aurait dit amen. Le blouson avait été retiré, le pull et le maillot le rejoignirent très vite. Emmett regardait les cicatrices de Remus. Ce dernier gêné allait se rhabiller et attrapa son t-shirt. Mais Emmett arrêta son geste.

_**-Tu es beau comme ça. N'est pas honte de tout corps.**_

Il joint le geste à la parole car il commença à embrasser toutes les cicatrices, mais, même si Remus aimait beaucoup ce traitement, il le fit arrêter. À son goût Emmett était encore trop habillé. Une fois ce dernier au même stade, Remus voulu faire le mec sûr de lui et commença à enlever la ceinture d'Emmett mais ses mains tremblaient. Il finit tout de même par lui enlever en même temps que le pantalon. Il reproduit de traitement qu'Emmett lui avait fait. Mais Emmett voulait beaucoup plus. D'un geste sur l'épaule de son camarade, il lui fait comprendre. Remus s'agenouilla et enleva la dernière barrière de tissu. Mais il ne l'avait jamais fait. Avec ses mains il empoigna le sexe et commença à faire des va-et-vient. Cependant, cela devait se ressentir que c'était la première fois car Emmett l'arrêta.

_**-Tu ne l'as jamais fait.**_

Il n'osait réponde par des mots, il le fit par un simple signe de tête.

_**-Est-ce que tu es vierge ?**_

Pendant une seconde Remus fut déstabilisé il ne s'attendait pas à une telle question et avec honte, il répondit encore par l'affirmative.

_**-Je pense que je vais encore plus aimer. Tu vois mon sexe, imagines que c'est une glace en chocolat, mais ne la croque pas.**_

Avec beaucoup d'excitation Remus le prit en bouche. Au début il trouvait cela étrange mais quand il comprit qu'il tenait entre ses lèvres le désir d'Emmett il s'appliqua encore plus. Emmett l'arrêta, le prit par les épaules, le remonta et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_**-Est-ce que tu veux aller plus loin ?**_

_**-Oui. D'une voix bien assurée qui le surprit lui-même.**_

_**-Parfait alors retournes-toi.**_

Il fit ce que lui demandait Emmett. Ce dernier prit son temps pour préparer son futur amant. Il ne souhaitait pas lui faire mal surtout pour la première fois de l'ange qui était entre ses mains. Remus lui faisait confiance et Emmett ne voulait pas la gâcher et la première fois est la plus importante alors autant que ce soit un bon souvenir. Quand il s'introduit doucement en lui, il vit Remus se crisper. Pour qu'il ne souffre pas il s'arrêta et attendit qu'il s'habitue à sa présence. Une fois fait, il entama de lent aller retour mais son ange demanda très vite d'aller plus vite ce qu'il fit avec joie.

_**-Emmett.**_

_**-Oui ?**_

_**-Plus vite.**_

_**-Bien.**_

Il accéléra encore la cadence Remus rejeta la tête en arrière mais ce qu'il lui fit perdre littéralement la tête c'est quand il sentit Emmett prendre son sexe en main et commença un va et viens à la même cadence que ses coups de reins, le pauvre Remus ne tarda pas à atteindre le septième ciel, Emmett le suivie de peu.  
Une fois sa libido calmée, Remus réalisa soudain ce qu'il venait de faire et comprit aussi qu'il était sans doute qu'un coup de plus pour celui qu'il aimait et se demanda pourquoi Emmett avait voulu le faire avec lui alors qu'il pouvait avoir tout le monde. Sans doute par pitié. Il se rhabilla plus vite que l'éclair. Il n'osait plus regarder Emmett en face. Ce comportement ne passa pas inaperçu. Emmett s'habilla à son tour, tout en gardant un œil sur l'autre garçon.

_**-Tu m'aides à remonter.**_

Ce qui dérangea Emmett c'est que Remus ne le regardait pas.

_**-Non**_

Au moins, il avait sa réponse, Remus le regarda, puis rebaissa la tête aussitôt.

_**-Pourquoi ? T'as eu ce que tu voulais.**_

_**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire pas là ? Parce que je voulais.**_

L'autre ne répondit pas et lui demanda encore une fois de l'aide pour remonter.

_**-Je t'ai déjà dit que non. Réponds à ma question.**_

_**-Tu t'es payé un pauvre petit puceau content.**_

Alors là, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Il pense qu'il alla dire que c'était bien mais il ne faut pas aller plus loin. Sur ce il commença à avoir des doutes il pensait que l'autre garçon le voulais aussi et le voulais un homme ne peut pas mentir sur son désir.

_**-Tu l'as autant voulu que moi.**_

_**-Je n'ai pas dit le contraire mais maintenant que j'y pense c'était une belle connerie. Je sais très bien que tu ne partageras jamais ce que je ressens. Mais je ne t'en veux pas pour ça. Qui voudrait sortir avec moi. Le pauvre garçon qui n'a plus de parents et tout le monde lui fait la charité par pitié. Je sais très bien que pour toi ce n'est qu'une baise et tu as même peut être fait ça par pitié aussi.**_

Clac.

_**-Tu ne l'as pas volé celle-la.**_

Remus ne dira pas le contraire il sait aussi qu'il a été beaucoup trop loin. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait tenu de tels propos mais les mots étaient sortis tout seul de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter. Emmett l'attrapa par les épaules et le claqua contre le mur de terre.

_**-Regardes-moi.**_

Remus remonta sa tête.

_**-Tu vas m'écouter maintenant. Je n'ai pas pitié de toi et aucun membre de ma famille non plus. Tu sais ce que j'aime en toi ?**_

_**-Non**_

_**-La façon donc tu me regardes. Le désir que je peux lire dans tes yeux mais aussi l'innocence qui les habite. La façon que tu bois les chocolats chaud chaque fois Esmée t'avertie, tu a toujours de la moustache. Ta façon de marcher. Je pourrais te faire toute une liste mais le principal c'est que tu me manques quand je ne te voie pas. Et toi ? Que ressent tu ?**_

_**-Avant de te réponde promets-moi que ce n'est pas un piège.**_

_**-Et comment je peux le prouver ?**_

_**- Je ne sais pas.**_

Emmett trouva une l'embrassa, faisant ressortir dans ce baiser, toute sa passion, son désir, son amour. En y repensant il se dit qu'il n'en demande pas trop à ce baiser.

_**-Je te crois. Lui dit Remus, le souffle court. Il continua :**_

_**-Je ne pourrais pas te dire comme toi pourquoi je t'aime mais tu sais chaque fois que je te vois mon cœur accélère. Je ne vois plus que toi. Je donnerai tout l'or du monde pour que, simplement, tu me regardes. C'est idiot je sais. Et quand je suis triste dans mon studio où que je ne suis pas motivé pour affronter une nouvelle journée, je me dis que peut-être je te verrai.**_

Après quelques baisers enflammés ils se décidèrent à remonter

_**-Je monte en premier. Tu me tendras ta main et je te tirerai en haut.**_

Emmett n'a eu aucune difficulté à remonter. Cependant, lorsque Remus avança pour tendre la main à Emmett, il aurait mieux fait de regarder le sol au lieu d'amidrer celui qu'il aimait. Il se prit les pieds dans une racine et s'étala de tout son long. Emmett revint aussitôt pour le relevé mais à peine son pied gauche toucha le sol que Remus le souleva, il lui faisait trop mal.

_**-Assis toi.**_

Ce qu'il fit avec l'aide d'Emmett. Ce dernier lui enleva sa chaussure et observa sa cheville.

_**-Bonne nouvelle rien n'est cassé mais tu t'es fais une belle entorse. Bon il faut remonter et te ramener à la maison pour que Carlisle t'examine.**_

Cette fois il fit la courte échelle à Remus qui prit soin de s'appuyer sur son pied droit. Une fois les deux amoureux en haut, Emmett se tourna vers Remus.

_**-J'ai oublié de te demander le plus important. Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?**_

_**-Oui**_

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau.

_**-Bon, tu vas monter sur mon dos pour éviter de marcher.**_

_**-C'est pas la peine, je vais juste m'appuyer un peu sur toi.**_

_**-Qui a un père docteur ? Moi, donc on suit les consignes de toutes manière, je te porte et tu n'as pas le choix.**_

_**-Bien chef.**_

Une fois Remus installé sur le dos de son petit ami ils prirent le chemin pour rentrer. Ils durent s'arrêter à cause de la pluie et s'abriter sous les arbres. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett brise le silence.

_**-Est-ce que tu le pensais sincèrement toute à l'heure lorsque tu as dit que tu regrettais ce que nous avions fait ?**_

_**-Au début, je pensais que je n'étais qu'un simple coup pour toi, mais maintenant non.**_

Deux sourires se firent sur les visages et doucement Emmett attrapa là main de Remus.

_**-J'espère que les autres ont trouvé un endroit pour être à l'abri.**_

_**-Tu parles de tes potes ?**_

_**-Oui.**_

_**-Sans aucun doute. Quand ils sont venus me chercher, j'ai suivi leur conversation et si j'ai bien comprit, ils comptaient repartir en ville pour aller chez Rosemetal.**_

_**-Et comment je fais pour rentrer surtout si j'ai une foulure à la cheville ?**_

_**-Qui a dit que j'allais te laisser partir ?**_

_**-Mais M. Cullen, ça s'appelle du kidnapping et c'est puni par la loi.**_

_**-Vraiment M. Lupin. Alors je vais bien te cacher.**_

Il allait encore l'embrasser mais une voiture se fit entendre, Emmett reconnu la jeep familiale. Il sortit de la lisière de la forêt afin d'être visible. Jasper qui conduisait s'arrêta et ouvrit la porte du côté passagé.

_**-Attend je vais chercher Remus.**_

Quand il revient Jasper s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas, Emmett soutenait Remus. Il sortit de la voiture et ouvrit la portière arrière. Une fois tout le monde installé il repris le chemin du retour. Jasper ne posa aucune question ni sur ce que Remus pouvait avoir, Carlisle et Esmée le feront déjà, ni sur le sourire béat qui ornait leur visage. Arrivé à la maison, Carlisle et Esmée se trouvait déjà sous le perron avec des serviettes à la main. Mais pas suffisamment ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir Remus. Esmée rentra à l'intérieur pour revenir avec davantage de serviettes. Emmett sortit de la voiture et ouvrit la portière à Remus. Ne posant aucune question à Remus il le prit dans ses bras.

_**-Je peux encore marcher. protesta Remus.**_

Ne répondant pas à Remus, Emmett s'adressa directement à son père.

_**-Carlisle tu peux examiner Remus ?**_

_**-Bien sûr, installe le sur le canapé.**_

À peine assis sur le canapé, qu'Esmée arriva avec des serviettes pour lui sécher les cheveux. Alice lui tendit des vêtements secs et Jasper une couverture. Carlisle se rapprocha de Remus.

_**-Tu as mal où ?**_

_**-À la cheville, mais c'est juste une entorse.**_

_**-Je vais regarder.**_

Il examina la cheville et conclu que c'était une entorse. Après avoir appliqué de la pommade et bandé sa cheville le docteur Cullen lui écrit un arrêt-maladie que Remus refusa aussitôt.

_**-Tu ne vas pas aller travailler demain Remus.**_

Mais Remus n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait payer son loyer, ses factures et remplir son frigo il ne fallait pas qu'il loupe une journée de travail.

_**-Bien sur que si. Il faut bien que je paye mon loyer ce n'est pas gratuit.**_

_**-Je vais emmener directement l'arrêt chez Mme Rosemetal et tu vas rester ici jusqu'à demain. Tu seras mieux ici, nous pourrons veiller sur toi contrairement à ton studio où tu seras seul.**_

_**-Mr Cullen je peux très bien m'occuper de moi tout seul.**_

_**-Carlisle.**_

_**-Quoi ?**_

_**-Dit Carlisle.**_

_**-Carlisle**_

_**-Tu vois ce n'est pas compliqué, maintenant oubli les Mr Cullen.**_

À ce moment Emmett qui était parti se changer reviens.

_**-De toute façon tu ne vas pas appeler toujours ton beau-père Mr Cullen.**_

Esmée qui était toujours en train de sécher les cheveux de Remus s'arrêta.

_**-Vous sortez ensemble.  
**_

_**-Oui Esmée.**_

_**-Si Remus doit rester ici ce soir il faut changer les draps de ton lit jeune homme. Tu vains m'aider.  
Une fois le fils et la mère sort de la pièce. Remus se tourna vais Carlisle qui était installée à côté de lui.  
**_

_**-Mr Cullen je veux dire Carlisle je peux vous poser une question.  
**_

_**-Tu viens de le faire mes pose là-moi et tutoie-moi.  
**_

_**-Ça ne te dérange pas que je sorte avec votre fils.**_

_**-Non s'il est heureux je suis heureux pour lui.  
**_

_**-Et ça ne te dérange pas qui aime les hommes ?  
**_

_**-Non toujours pas mais, tu me poses la question c'est que tu te demandes comment auront réagi tes parents. **_

_**- Oui ils ne l'ont jamais su. Je les sus bien avant qui quitte ce monde mais, je n'ai jamais eu le courage de leur dire et ce pour ça il a quatre ans je sortais avec une personne mais, on se cachait alors notre histoire c'est terminé.  
**_

_**-Je ne pense pas qu'il l'aurait pas mal pris tu étais le fils. Et ce que j'ai entendu d'eux c'est que c'était des personnes merveilleuses et ouvertes d'esprit et qui t'aimait plus que tout au monde.  
**_

_**-Merci Carlisle.  
**_

_**-De rien tu sais si tu te poses des questions tu peux venir me voir. Tes parents sont plus là pour prendre soin de toi. Mais nous je veux dire Esmée et moi serons là. Bien sûr on ne veut pas prendre la place de tes parents. Mais on peut essayer de te guider dans la vie. **_

_**-C'est gentil mais, je sais me dérouiller tout seul.  
**_

_**-Parce que tu as ton indépendance. Tu sais si j'étaie plus de ce monde je voudrais aussi qu'on propose à mes enfants ce que je t'ai dit. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il se retrouve tout seul. Cet toi tu as ton appartement un boulot mais, ces pas le plus important. Dans la vie on a des épreuves que n'ont peu pas traversées tout seul. Et ce jour tu pourras compter sur Esmée et moi. **_

_**-Merci.  
**_

_**-Son compte aussi que si tu te sépares d'Emmett l'offre restera la même. Mais je vous ne le souhaite pas à tous les deux.**_

Un cri de joie se fit entendre dans la maison. Apparemment Alice venait d'apprendre la nouvelle du nouveau couple formait. Elle revient aussitôt dans le salon et sauta dans les droits de Remus.

_**-Génial en plus j'ai un nouveau partenaire de shopping. On ira mercredi on n'a pas cour et le resto et fermé donc tu ne travailles pas. Ça va être une super journée.  
**_

Elle repartit rejoindre jasper. Remus se tourna va Carlisle.

_**-Elle plaisante.  
**_

_**-J'ai bien peur que non.  
**_

Pendant ce qu'Emmett rejoint Remus sur le canapé.

_**-T'inquiète par, moi je serait là.**_

_**-Bon ce n'est pas le tous mes si tu dois rester ce soir et demain on devrait chercher quelqu'une de tes affaires à ton appartement.**_

_**-Mais demain je travaille.  
**_

Remus ne voulait pas encore accepter l'arrêt de travail mais, le Dr Cullen ne le laisser pas démonté il avait l'habitude avec tous les patients qu'il voyait tous les jours.

_**-Non es maintenant tu devrais aller de reposer un peu avant le déjeuner tu à l'air épuisé. Et cet après-midi on ira à ton appartement.  
**_

Emmett se levait pour aider son petit ami allait jusqu'à sa chambre. Mais celui-là ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et marmonna.

**-De toute façon j'y rai, quitte à me prendre en ville à pied. **

Il finit par se lever et suivre Emmett dans sa chambre. Si on pouvait appeler une chambre. On aurait dit qu'une bombe avait explosé.

Il s'allongea sur le lit après des dizaines de bisous échanger avec Emmett sortie, car il devait aider sa mère à faire à manger. Remus pas décidait a dormi entreprit de faire du ménage. Au bout d'une heure les vêtements propres était dans l'armoire les sale dans le panier d'à côté le livre rangé par ordre alphabétique. Il voulait passer un coup de balais mais s'il demande à un des Cullen où il se trouvait il serait cap de l'attacher au lit pour qu'il se repose. Il décida donc de prendre un livre sur la table de nuit. Et vu que dessous, il avait un calendrier où le 10 mars était entouré avec les mots Remus dedans. Il fut touché par ce petit détail anodin mais qu'il représenta beaucoup pour lui. Il finit quand même par s'endormir.

Emmett se trouver dans la cuisine avec Esmée Carlisle et Rosalie et Edward qui était revenu.

_**-Emmett tu devrais aller chercher Remus on ne va pas tardais à manger. **_

_**-Oui Esmée **_

Il entra dans sa chambre il avait cru au début qu'il s'était trompé de chambre mais, Remus était là. Il comptait lui passer un savon pour avoir rangé et non ce reposer comme l'avait dit Carlisle, mais le voir endormi sur son lit le fit changé d'avis et décida de la réveiller d'une agréable manière. Il commença à faire des bisous sûrs dans le cours. Censurent des mots à son réveillent. Mais rien à faire il ne se réveillait pas. C'est qu'il a cru jusqu'à Remus la face renversée sur le lit et ce m'y sur lui.

_**-Mr Cullen comment osez-vous m'interrompt pendant que je dormais ? **_

_**-Je n'oserais plus Mr Lupin je venais vous chercher, car le chef de famille a dit à tablé. **_

Il vous se levait, mais Remus ne bougea pas. Jusqu'à son père frappa à la porte. Remus sursauta et ce rassir sur le lit tout rouge d'avoir été surpris dans cette Possession.

_**-Les garçons, il ne manque plus que vous. **_

Emmett se leva et constata que Remus n'avait pas encore changé de vertement depuis qu'il était rentré, mais sa soeur avait pensé a tout, car il se trouvait sur son bureau. Elle a sans doute amené quand son ange dormait. Les prenant il les tendit à Remus. Il sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre les autres dans la cuisine. Et à son grand étonnement il n'avait qu'Edward et Rosalie.

_**-Où sont les autres ? **_

_**-Jasper et Alice dans leur chambre en train de crier du linge qui pourrait donner à Lupin et Esmée **_et Carlisle a au remisse cherché dû boit pour que ton petit ami n'a pas froid.

Le ton de sa soeur était méprisable quand elle parle de Remus.

_**-Ton un problème avec Remus Ross ? Je pensais que tu l'aimais bien comme le reste de la famille. **_

_**-Avant oui mais Emmett pourquoi tu sors avec lui tu mérites beaucoup mieux que sa. **_

_**-Rosalie je te rappelle que tu parles de mon petit ami surveilles ton langage. **_

_**-Tes mon frère je veux te préserver. Sortir avec lui et une grave erreur surtout qui n'est pas de notre **_

_**rang. **_

_**-Tu veux dire quoi par là. **_

_**-Il vit dans les quartiers les plus pauvres de la ville et surtout tu sais ce qu'on raconte sur la mort de ses parents. **_

_**-Non je Mans fou ce que les personnes puisses dire sur lui. **_

_**-On dit que le soir qui s'est tué en voiture c'est que ton petit ami avait fugué de chez lui et que le père trop inquiet n'a pas fait attention au stop. **_

Si Emmett n'était pas occupé à tuer sa soeur du regard et qu'Edward les regardait pour savoir s'il devait intervenir il aurait vu Remus partir. Si Carlisle et Esmée étaient sorties de la remise quatre minutes plus tôt il aurait vu Remus sortie en T-shirt en pleure prendre le chemin qui menait à la ville. Justement de plus il parlait de lui

_**-Je suis ravie Carlisle pour Emmett depuis le temps **__**qu'il voulez**__** sortir avec Remus **_

_**-Moi aussi et je l'aime beaucoup ce petit intelligent simple travailleur et calme et posé ce qui faut pour Emmett. **_

Quand Carlisle et Esmée entrèrent à l'intérieur, Emmett et Rosalie était en pleine dispute. La simple présence les suffire taire.

_**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **_

Ils pouvaient voir que jasper et Alice était autant perdue qu'eux. Il se tourna vont les trois autres personnes.

_**-Salon toute suite.**_

Personne ne désobéit à Esmée. Emmett expliqua tout sous le regard noir de Rosalie. Elle espérait que ça reste entre eux. Elle savait très bien qu'Esmée et Carlisle n'allaient pas apprécier.

_**-Rosalie je ne suis déçu que ta tenue de tel propos. On ne va pas de forcer à apprécier une autre personne, mais reste respectueuse envers ton frère et son ami sur le couple. Lui demanda Carlisle **_

_**-Ou et Remus ? **_

_**-Dans ma chambre en train de se changer et j'espère qu'il n'a rien entendu. **_

Il se leva et va dans sa chambre, mais elle était vide. Dans la salle de bain pareil vide. Il commença à inquiéter et retourna dans le salon en cas il serait allé pendant qu'il vérifiait la salle de bain. Mais il n'avait que sa famille.

_**-Personne n'a vu Remus. **_

_**-Je croyais qu'il était dans ta chambre. **_

_**-Oui Rosalie ce pour cela que je demande si quelqu'un là vu que suis stupide lui **__**Emmett**__** répondu avec ironie. **_

_**-**__**Ne t'inquiet par**____**Emmett**__** il ne doit pas être loin sa verte et encore là. **_

Jasper Edward Carlisle fouillé les pièces à sa recherche. Pendant que les filles m'étaient la table. Mais au bout de quinze minutes ils sont dus se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était plus chez eux.

_**-Est-ce que Remus a entendu ce que Rosalie t'a dit. **_

_**-Je ne sais pas. **_

Jasper qu'il était sorti dehors reviens et leur précise des nouvelles traces des pas qui menait sur le chemin qui décendais.

De son côté Remus était arrivé chez lui devant la porte il tremblait de la tête aux pieds il était trempé ses vêtements étaient sales sa cheville plus fessait vraiment mal. Il ouvrit la porte et trouva Sirius Peter et James assis autour de la table. Il se mordit d'avoir donné une clé à Peter.

_**-Tien te voilà lança Sirius dos à lui. **_

_**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe **__**Remus**__**. Questionna James. **_

Remus était resté à la porte et était toujours en larmes et ne souhaitent voir personne.

_**-Partez. **_

Mais ne fit rien et rejoins leur ami que visiblement il n'allait pas bien.

_**-Dégagez. **_

Il ouvrit la porte, ses amis visiblement excités, mais il finit part faire ce qu'il leur demandait. Une fois tout ce petit monde parti. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain en espèrent que la douleur qu'ils ressent parte en même temps que les marques de bout sur son vissage. Mais après la douche, il avait toujours aussi mal. Il alla allonger sur le lit et pleura car au fond de lui il savait que Rosalie avait raison. Il était parti de chez les Cullen avant que Emmett vienne lui dire que c'était une erreur et qui fallait arrêter là. Mais ce qu'il lui fait le plus mal cette l'histoire avec ses parents. S'il serait resté chez lui et eu le courage de tout dire a ses parents au lieu de s'enfuir il serait ici et en vie. Tous les jours, il pensait à eux. Peu était que ça n'a pas marché avec Emmett, car il n'a pas droit à l'amour. C'est sa punition pour avoir provoqué la mort de ses parents. Serrant son oreiller avec ces deux et offensant sa tête dedans il hurla de tous ces poumons.

En bas ces trois amis attendez-les parents de James. Des qui étaient sorties de chez leur jeune Lupin. Ils les avaient appelés. Il avait plus vu leur ami comme depuis plus d'un an.

Ils virent une Mercedes noir de loin se fessant voir étant persuadée que c'est les parents de James. Mais ils se trompent c'était le Dr Cullen et Emmett. Il s'arrête pour demander si c'était dans cet immeuble que vivait Remus. Ils excitaient car il se doutait que cette famille Cullen était la raison de l'état de tristesse de leur ami. Mais Sirius fini par confirmer ils savaient que Dr Cullen était une bonne personne et que s'il est ici ce pour aider Remus. Combien de fois il l'a écouté parler au début il venait seulement pour sa visite médicale et petite à petit il avait parlé des choses qu'il n'arrivait pas à parler à ses amis. Il demanda même à Peter de lui donner la clé. Le Dr Cullen et Emmett montaient après avoir demandé quel était le numéro de l'appartement du jeune Lupin. Quand il **trapaire à la porte** il n'a aucune réponse au bout de cinq minutes il se servi de la clé que Peter leur avait donnée. Il trouvait assez facilement Remus le studio était assez petit juste après la porte il en avait une autre qui indique salle de bain WC en face d'eux une cuisine et une demi-cloison qui l'a séparé d'une autre pièce qui était la chambre. Le jeune homme était allongé dans son lit Emmett s'en approchez. Mais avant que Emmett n'ouvre la bouche. Remus parla :

_**-Je sais ce que tu es venue me dire **__**Emmett**__**, mais je t'en **__**veux**__** par c'est normal. **_

_**-Qu'est-ce que je suis venue te dire ? **_

_**-Que tu me quittes que je suis qu'une erreur mais t'en fait je comprends. **_

_**-Et si moi j'ai envie de continuer. **_

_**-**__**Emmett**__** c'est fini. **_

Emmett tourna ces talons et claqua la porte quand il sortit. Carlisle voulait d'abord parlait à Remus pour savoir s'il pouvait arranger les choses. Il pris une chaise entra dans la chambre posa la chaise à côté du lit et s'assoie. Remus comme pour Emmett intervient avant :

_**-**__**Mr**__** Cullen **_

_**-On reviens au monsieur même si **__**tu ne**____**veut plus sorti**__** avec Emmett continue à m'appelle **__**Carlisle**__**. **_

_**-**__**Carlisle**__** je voulais seulement te dire que je promets que je ne reviendrai plus sur votre site. Je n'enterai plus tu pourras être tranquille de ce côté-là. **_

_**-Et je souhaite que **_**_tu reviennes_**_**. Et pourquoi tu veux quitter mon fils et me dis pas parque tu l'aimes pas ? Ce ne serait pas vrai. Rien car ne te **__**regardé comme**__** il n'est pas là. Ton regard parle pour toi. Et quand il est là. Tu as que les yeux pour lui-même si tu fis des efforts pour ne pas trop le fixé. **_

_**-**__**Carlisle**__** je ne viens pas du même monde que vous et Rosalie a raison. **_

_**-Je ne suis pas d'accord tu aimes mon fils il t'aime aussi. Là tu lui fais du mal et **__**tu te aussi inutilement**__**. Et Rosalie n'avait pas à tenir de tel propos. **_

_**-Je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer. **_

Carlisle ne s'attend z pas à cette réponse et la trouva ridicule, mais ne lui dit pas lui demanda pour quelle raison il dit cela. Bien sûr la réponse due il peut pas l'aimer parce qu'il est responsable de la mort de ces parents ne lui convenait pas et le rassura.

_**-**__**Personnes et**__** responsable de la mort de tes parents. **_

_**-Mais **__**si je ne me serais**__** pas enfoui il ne serait pas parti à ma recherche. **_

_**-Pourquoi tu te serais enfui ?**_

_**-Ce soir je devais leur dire que j'aime les hommes, mais quand je leurs et fi face je n'ai pas pu et je suis parti en courant. **_

_**-Tu n'es pas responsable, **__**tu sais leur**__** accident serait aussi bien arrivé quand il alla au travail ou faire les courses. Mais tu ne dois pas te priver d'aimer pour cela. Et ton parent ne l'aurait pas voulu. **_

_**-Qu'est-ce que tu en **__**sais**__** ? Même si à t'à parler d'eux tu ne les connaissais pas. **_

_**-Oui ces vrais je ne les connaissais pas, mais je suis moi-même père et je sais donc ce que les parents souhaités pour leur enfant. Relève toi et suis-moi. **_

_**-Où va-t-on ? **_

_**-Déjà préparaient tes affaires pour que tu passes quelques jours à la maison. **_

_**-Mais je ne peux pas. Je viens te quitter Emmett. **_

_**-Tu peux te rattraper. Il n'est jamais tard pour réparer ces erreurs. **_

Remus se leva en quark du tour et sortit de son studio. Carlisle Secoua sa tête de gauche à droite

_**-À la jeunesse. **_

Il attrapa une valise qu'il se trouvait à côté du lit et m'y les vêtements qui étaient sur une étagère et fit de même pour les livres de cour. Est sorti à son tour du studio, mais en fermant la porte à clés.

Quand Remus arriva en bas il avait ces trois amis les parents de James, mais pas Emmett. Il pleuvait toujours c'est pour sa qu'il était tous réuni sous la halle. Il accourut à leur côté, mais pas le temps de dire bonjour au nouveau venu qu'il demanda s'il avait vu Emmett passée.

-Il est dans la voiture de son père.

Cette dernière se trouver premier mettre après l'immeuble. Sans réponde à leur appeler il allait à la voiture et montât derrière Emmett prit parole en premier.

_**-Ta oubliai de me dire quelque chose ? **_

_**-Oui que je suis un gros con de vouloir te quittait. **_

_**-Et tu penses que ça va suffit qu'est-ce que qui me dis-tu ne changeras pas d'avis dans une heure. **_

_**-Sa ne risque pas j'ai bien compris la leçon. Ça fait qu'un an où tu es arrivé ici et dès ton premier jour que tu es arrivé au lycée j'ai flashé sur toi. Tu crois pourquoi les jours où je ne travaille pas je passe faire de la randonnée ce pour te voir. Je n'aime pas du tout la marche mais j'espère **__**juste te**__** croiser ton regard. Que **__**tu me regarde**__**-moi Remus. Et tes parents **_**_ont commencé_**_** à me parler un peu plus et m'invitait de temps en temps après avoir marché. Si tu n'étais pas là je refusée. Et toi aussi ta commencés à me parler à me raconter tes blagues et j'avais l'impression que tu me voyais enfin. J'étais heureux, mais au lycée tu me disais **__**justes**__** bonjours de loin. Je pensais que tu parlais seulement parce que tes parents et Alice et jaspez-le faisait. Quand on a fait l'amour tout **__**ta l'heure**__** j'ai aimé là enfin tu étais tout à moi et ces mêmes le premier **__**qu'on se trouver**__** que tous les deux. Mais je suis une personne qui doute beaucoup et surtout pour un rien. Quand j'ai entendu Rosalie te parlais j'étaie **__**persoidée**__** que tu allais me quitter. J'ai **__**juste voulu**__** te devancer et petit à petit je me suis dit que je ne te méritais pas. Tu vas trouver peut-être rapide à te le dire, mais je t'aime pour ce que tu aies.**_

Remus venait de finir et Emmett garda le silence et mémorisée ce que Remus venait de dire. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas Remus reprit parole.

_**-Mais je comprends si tu ne veux pas me laisser une autre chance. Avec tout ce que je t'ai fait en quelques heures, je t'ai accusé de vouloir que tu sexes et je t'ai quitté. Alors que ne tu n'as été rempli que de gentillesse et de douceur avec moi. **_

Remus sortie de la voiture. Et regardât en face de lui Carlisle avait rejoint les autres. Vu son regard il devait avoir compris. Remus fessait tout pour ne pas pleurer, car il se dit que tout était de sa faute. Une portière claqua derrière lui. Une personne attrapa là l'épaule et le claqua contre le mur. Il a vu que c'était Emmett. Il ferma les yeux.

_**-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? **_

_**-Tu vas m'en foute une et je sais bien que je les bien méritaient. **_

_**-Je ne te dis pas le contraire mais j'ai beaucoup mieux à te proposer. **_

Il plaça chaque main au tour du visage de Remus et l'embrassa. À cet instant il était seul au monde. Il ne fessait pas attention à ce qu'il se passait au tour d'eux. Emmett enleva ses mains du vissage de son petit ami et les plaça derrière ses genoux et le souleva. Remus les enroula autour de sa taille. Il s'interrompit quelques secondes.

_**-Ça veut dire que **_**_tu veus_**_** bien me laisses une**___**seconde**_** chance. **_

_**-Oui mais ne me fait plus un coup pareil. Même ce que peut dire **__**ross**__**. Tu m'as fait mal toute t'a l'heure. **_

_**-Oh, mais je vais devoir me faire pardonner. **_

_**-Et comment ? **_

_**-Pas exemple ce soir dans un lit on sera que tous les deux. **_

_**-Deux minutes tu viens à la maison. **_

_**-Oui pendant quelques jours. . **_

_**-Donc c'est Parfait**__.__** Tu m'as vraiment fait très mal et je n'accorde pas beaucoup mon pardon. Il faudra être persoidise Mr lupin. **_

_**-T'inquiète **_**_pas je_**_** peut avoir beaucoup d'imagination quand il s'agit de toi plus moi. **_

_**-Très intéressant ç**__**a veut**__** dire **_**_que tu à déjà fantasmée_**_** sur moi. **_

Pauvre Remus rougis malgré ce qu'ils ont fait dans l'après-midi et de ce qu'il venait de dire.

_**-Quand tu rougis comme cela j'ai envie de manger tout cru  
**_

_**-Qu'il t'en empêche.  
**_

_**-On est un peu au milieu de la rue.**_

Remus se tourna on il avait vu mais il avait plus personne.

_**-Ils sont partis mais il était content pour toi. Allée en voiture avant que Esmée s'inquiète et je commence à avoir foin.  
**_

Carlisle le tendu un parapluie mais Remus pensa qu'il était un trop tard car il était trompé de la tête aux pieds encore une fois mais Emmett n'était pas mieux.

Il montaire en voiture pendant que Carlisle Mettait le sac dans le coffre. Mais Remus à m'y un petit cri de douleur sa cheville plus fessait vraiment très mal. Même si sa n'inaperçue à l'oreille de Carlisle mais pas a celle de son petit copain. Ce dernier informa son père aussitôt il montât à l'arrière après un regard professionnel repartir direction la pharmacie prendre une attelle. Il enfin chez les Cullen il était environ 13 h 30. Esmée arriva et il rentrait a l'intérieur on tous les restes de la famille.

_**-Bon on va manger s'exclama Emmett.  
**_

_**-Attends Emmett je voulais d'abord m'excuser auprès de ta famille d'aître partir comme une vole toute ta l'heure.**_

_**-Tu n'as pas à le faire le rassura Esmée mais rajoutât que Rosalie vous lui parlez après le repas et que lui et Emmett devaient se changer. **_

Ce qu'il filtres et rejoint le reste de la petite famille. Le repart se passa super bien surtout qu'Emmett avait retrouvé toute sa joie de vivre il fit rire tout le monde. Certain ce n'était que Remus qui rit ce qui se passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Carlisle et Esmé.

_**-Elle n'était pas drôle cela lui dit Carlisle à l'oreille d'Esmée quand il vit Remus rire a la dernière blague d'Emmett.  
**_

_**-S'appelle l'amour mon cher.  
**_

Après le repart Emmett essaya d'emmener Remus dans sa chambre mais Esmé les arrêtât

_**-Emmett ta des devoir à faire.  
**_

_**-Maisssssss Esmée on est que samedis j'ai encore demain et aussi il a Remus je peux le laisser.**_

Mais Remus intervient à la faveur d'Esmée et lui lissa à l'oreille.

_**-Si tu fis ton devoir je pourrais de recomposer de la manière très agréable pour toi.  
**_

Emmett se pencha à son tour à l'oreille de Remus et rajouta.

_**-Tu seras bientôt en dette car n'oublies que tu dois se faire pardonner.  
**_

_**-Tu fais crédit.  
**_

_**-Oui mais je prends beaucoup d'intérêt.**_

_**-Pas de problème. **_

Bien sûre personne à part eux entendu leur conversation mais d'un seul coup Emmett courue dans sa chambre et reviens avec son sac de cour. Sous le rire de jasper et d'Edward qu'il du comprendre leur échange car leurs copines respectives leur avaient déjà fait.

_**-Remus tu veux peu être faire les tiens en même temps que Emmett lui demanda Esmée.**_

_**-Non Ils son déjà fini, je les ai fait hier soir.**_

_**-Mais tu travaillais hier soir intervient Emmett.  
**_

_**-Comment tu sais sa lui demanda Remus surprit qu'il le save.**_

Il essaya de se rappeler s'il avait déjà parlé de ces jours de travail à Emmett ou un Cullen comment il est venu avec sa randonnée mais sa mémoire lui dit que non.

_**-Je connais tes jours de travail Lundi mardis jeudi vendredi et dimanche toute la journée.  
**_

Il était touché

_**-Tu devrais prendre exemple sur Remus, Emmett  
**_

Remus trouva que non car Emmett était parfait comme il est et n'avait pas besoin de prendre exemple sûr qu'il se soit. Pendant que Emmett travaille sous l'œil attentif de Remus, Rosalie va les rejoindre. Elle s'installa en face.

_**-Remus je voulais m'e...  
**_

_**-Arrête c'est déjà oublié.**_

Rosalie surprit car elle-même si sa aurait été le sens inverse elle aurait fait vivre l'enfer et lui ne lui reproche rien. Ce qu'il l'a probabilisée un peu plus.

_**-Merci.  
**_

Emmett pour sa espéré que Rosalie ne commence pas et lui ait voulais encore un peu mais c'était entre eux.  
Rosalie les laissa seul et quand Emmett fini enfin il attrapa Remus le plaça sur son épaule façon pompière et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Il le déposa sur le lit et se plaça au-dessus de lui.

_**-Je demande un acompte sur le crédit **__**que tu as pris toute ta l'heure.**___

_**-Mais toute suite. **_

Emmett déposa des bisou tendre tout autour de la bouche de Remus et commença a déboutonnée la chemise mais fut interrompu par l'entrée de sa sœur Alice dans sa chambre ? Jasper la suivie de peu

_**-Oh pardon **_

_**-Tu voulais quoi ? Grogna Emmett. **_

_**-J'ai crié du linge avec Jasper je voulais demandé a Remus si il pouvais essayait **_

Le dit Remus ne voulais pas trop et souhaitez continué ce qu'il fessait avec Emmett et donc lui promit que demain matin il essayera toute les tenu qu'elle souhaites. Elle accepta a contre cœur et quitta la chambre. Jasper lança un clin d'œil à son frère avant de suivre sa copine. Les deux amoureux reprirent leur activité mais on frappa à la porte.

_**-Oui commença a s'appasienté Emmett**_

Carlisle entra avec Esmée . Mais ces pas pour autant que Emmett changea de possession il resta sur Remus lui en revanche a la vue des visiteur avez prit une belle couleur cramoisie.

_**-Je viens ramenée le sac de Remus informa Carlisle.**_

Il posa le sac par terre

_**-Je pense que vous voulez restez un peu seul leur dire Esmée **_

Il sortir de la chambre le sourire aux lèvres. Quand enfin Emmett réussie a enlevée la chemise de Remus on frappa encore a la portes.

_**-Oui entrée **_

Edward et Rosalie entra à leur tour dans la chambre.

_**-On voulais savoir si demain va vous tante de faire une sortie tout les quatre **_

_**-Oui mais maintenant sortait**_.

Comme pour les autre il sortir mais Emmett se leva bougea sa commode et bloqua sa porte. Il se tourna vais Remus toujours allonger sur son lit.

_**-Maintenant a nous deux mon petit agneaux **_

Remus se rire et était aussi impatient. Emmett reviens au dessus de Emmett mais Remus voulais prendre les choses en main et bascula Emmett sous lui. La chemise vola rapidement au sol. Il l'embrassa sur le torse décentre le plus lentement possible. Et reviens au niveau de la bouche.

_**-Tu veux quoi ? **_

_**-Toi **_

_**Épilogue**_

Deux ans plus tard Emmett et Remus était toujours ensemble, Même que le dernier avait emménagé chez les Cullen un an après cette journée. Pour les vacance d'été, Carlisle et Esmée enménaire tout la famille sur île qui s'appelle Esmée. Et là il fit une rencontre d'une personne qui s'appeler Maria. Et Remus a du admettre que Tom était pas si fou que sa car les vampire excitait belle et bien.


End file.
